Calling All Titans!
by MadamPres
Summary: OC Story. Still accepting OCs. All OCs will be accepted! Details inside. Chapter 1 is now up! On Hiatus, Writer's block is the main suspect :/
1. OCs

Calling all Titans! This is a strictly OC story and I will accept all characters! I need 4 more OCs and other titans and villains! I will choose 4 to be the main team and all other heroes will be honorary titans, maybe even their only team! All villains will be accepted and will battle other titans. My own OC will be the leader of the main teen titan group.

Here's my OC:

(Superhero/villain) Name: Echo

Villain/Hero: Hero

Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes, white bird-like wings with brown tips

Costume: Purple tank top with a white T on the front with brown shorts and white boots an fingerless white gloves

Personality: positive to almost a fault but very strong and angered easily when threatened

Powers: flight with her wings and sonic screech

Fears: afraid of losing her powers and her teammates, also afraid of being a bad leader.

History: unknown:)

Enter your character in the reviews and I promise I will publish the first chapter soon.


	2. Forgive me! Sneak Peek!

**Sorry guys, I have been SO busy for senior year because first we were going to have a senior trip then we weren't then I had to go to state STAR events and I had to memorize a whole speech which had to be 10 minutes long and UGH! Sad thing is that we didn't have a trip and our team for STAR events lost! But I graduated and I'm going to COLLEGE! I'm super excited and I promise I will have chapter 1 up:) Plus I got into a REALLY good show called MY LITTLE PONY! AHHHH! I love that show and I hope I have some Pegasisters and Bronies in the audience! I know you guys are like, "OMG, SHE'S IN COLLEGE AND SHE LIKES MY LITTLE PONY! HAHAHAHA!" Laugh all you want. I love it! And I LOVE Big bang theory! I think I'm going to write a crossover for BBT^.^ HEHE! Anyway here's a little sneak peek of Chapter 1:**

Dark clouds hung high over Metropolis, sunlight desperately tried to reach the skyscrapers but to no avail. It was to be a dark, dreary day for the big city. A young teen looks over the skyline over the big city, her brown hair flows with the wind as well as her feathers, WAIT! Huge white bird-like wings protrude out of her back and hang over her body in an outstretched form. As we take a closer look, her brown eyes scan the city for trouble. She wears a tight purple tank top with brown shorts and purple converse. Her eyes stop and widen with surprise as does her smirk. Her wings lift high and suddenly rush to meet the ground, a whoosh sound is heard and she's in pursuit.

**You like it don't you? See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 1 First Meetings

**Hey guys! To answer Chi-Chiwawa questions about the story, this will be a long story and i promise to kind of have a backstory/chapter dedicated to each Hero and Villain. I also will try to be updating every week but I might miss a couple weeks cause starting august, I will be in college! Now to the featured presentation, this is what you all have been waiting for! Now presenting: Chapter 1!**

**(Note- this will be different then the sneak peek cause it will be in first person)**

Wings. Something that makes me stand out I suppose. Unlike other teenage girls who only have to worry about acne and how fat they look in their new jeans, I have to worry about who sees my "obscene blemishes" as my parents would say. Except in this city, Jump city, things like wings seem normal or they use to be when the Teen Titans use to be here. I can feel my face become gloomier when I think about them. The Titans use to be symbols for teenagers everywhere that weren't normal like most but now with them gone their own ways, there were no heroes in the city to protect from criminals like Medusa or Death. Well no heroes until I arrived. "If I even looked like a hero", I sighed while looking down at my current outfit. I pulled on my slightly dirty purple tank top to go over the top of my brown shorts which matched my dirty converse. "Great, I look like a hobo.", I thought with another sigh. Oh well, at least I don't look like that that girl weaving through the crowd who in my option look more hoboish (is that even a word?) then me with that black beanie. I focused on her while I stood on that hill overlooking the city. She seemed worried with those green eyes darting around her, looking for some kind of escape. The suspicion rose within me as she began to fade in and out but still stood out with those silver baggy pants never fading from view.

My wings twitched in anticipation as well as my smirk. "The hunt is over. I finally found her." I spoke out loud which apparently carried over to the girl's ears as she spun in my direction, her neon green eyes focusing on mine. I willed my wings to outstretch as her eyes widen. As soon as my wings began their fast descent to lift my body up, her body turned to begin the chase. I catapulted towards the city, my wings beating up down, willing my body to move faster as the girl appeared below me in town square, frantically trying to find someplace to hide. I forced my wings against my body, beginning my drop towards the young super powered girl. I tackled her to the ground while rolling trying to slow my momentum. She rolled as well but suddenly stood up, slightly disoriented but standing her ground. I rolled to a standing position and readied my fists for a fight. The girl's Silver-white hair returned to her wavy style while her eyes remained focused on my brown ones. Her hand suddenly jetted out from her side and erupted with green flames. Her mouth turned to a smirk at my surprised expression but quickly changed to a determined grin. "Well, lookie what I found, a criminal who can't even hide her guilty face." I said with a new found determination which brought on a look of confusion from the girl. "I'm not a criminal, you are!" She half shouted. My eyes rolled in exasperation, "Don't try to confuse me, criminal scum! I know who you are!" I screamed which caused visible waves of sound to protrude out of my mouth and hit the confused girl that caused her to propel 10 feet back, crashing into the nearest building.

I laughed out loud as she climbed out of the building seething with anger. "You did not just push me through a building!" she screamed across the distance towards me, dripping with rage. I smirked and stood straighter, "I guess I did." My voice coated with sarcasm. A high-pitched screamed fill the air as her hands became flamed once again and her body began to float in midair. Crap, she can fly! I thought as I tumbled out of the way of her green flames being shot towards me. I look towards her, noticing her eyes glowing neon green, waiting for her next barrage of fire. "What's wrong little birdie, too scared to fight!" She screeched while flying towards me. With my wings pushing me upwards, she missed but soon spun around to meet me in the air. We hovered there for a second before both of started our attacks. My mouth opened to let out another sonic scream while her hands moved to propel her fire towards me. My waves of sound met her green flames and began the struggle for dominance between the two forces. I began to lose because I could feel and see the flames and heat licking my face, ready to burn everything in its path. Fear drove my waves to be twice as strong, forcing the flames from my face down towards her which again pushed her down but this time she caught herself before she hit. I breathed heavily trying to maintain flight and stay afloat but fatigue overtook my wings and settled me back on the ground.

The girl stared at me with a downcast face, realizing she lost the battle. "Well." I sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "I am not a criminal! I just arrived here and I was lost and scared that I wouldn't find my way back to my hotel!" She quickly spoke. Realization dawned on my face as I spoke back. "So wait, you have superpowers, you're new in town and you're staying in a hotel? So am I! Wait so are you like here to be a superhero too?" I asked excitedly. She smiled widely and nodded. I smiled back. "I'm sorry I called you a criminal and tried to blow you up." I quickly apologized. She nodded understandingly "I'm sorry I lost my temper and tried to burn you." She smiled apologetically. We looked at each other for a second more before busting out in laughter at our mistakes. "Name's Echo, How bout you?" I asked. "Death Seeker." She smiled back. Like twins, we both sat down on the ground and looked at on another before we began to ask questions about each other's powers. Time and people went by and after about an hour, sitting and talking, we both stood and said our goodbyes. Death Seeker quickly walked away before looking back. "A new friend." She quickly thought before heading towards her hotel. I smiled after her and thought the same. I suddenly had the urge to west and there I saw Titans tower, still standing but sadly deteriorating. My smile grew and I suddenly felt optimistic about this new friend and this new city.

**Awesome, right? Not awesome? Well tell me in the reviews how I did and before you tell me, yes, I do have a lot of run on sentences. So Sue me. (Not literally) It's not like I'm majoring in English. **

**Anyone spot the Oblivion reference? I know some of you have no idea what I'm about but oh well. If you did spot it, tell me about it in the reviews! You might win a prize or Not! **


End file.
